


You Are My Garden

by sapphirelights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Seonghwa, M/M, Modern Setting, Not Beta Read, Peresephone!Hongjoong, Romantic Fluff, im sorry yungi, picnic dates, san appears for two seconds, seongjoong strawberry dress, watching the sunset together, will i ever write anything that is not fluff who knows, woosangjong are mentioned, yes its the famous strawberry dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelights/pseuds/sapphirelights
Summary: Honjoong turns to him and smiles brightly, colors of orange and red illuminating his face and forming a beautiful halo — and Seonghwa thinks, yeah.Yeah, he would do anything if it meant he got to keep that dazzling smile.:::Rulers of the Underworld, Seonghwa and Hongjoong decide to take a small break from their jobs and go on a lovely picnic date together. Add in a dash of sweetness, pretty dresses and some strawberries on top for the perfect romantic date!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	You Are My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to learn to write proper summaries 
> 
> I AM ALIVEE and I meant to finish this much earlier but my exams kept me busy hhh 
> 
> Basically, I saw all the seongjoong strawberry dress posts on Twitter and I just had to write them, so credit for inspiration to all the posts! This is my contribution to the seongjoong strawberry dress agenda hehe and its fluffy (as usual) and I added a little twist of my own, hence the Greek mythology references
> 
> Btw this is based on a modern setting rather than the traditional Greek lore, hence the use of cities and technology
> 
> Anyway, happy reading :D

Hongjoong sits at the counter, an oversized lilac hoodie and grey sweatpants covering his frame, pastel pink bangs falling over his forehead as he keeps his eyes on the drama playing on his laptop. He slowly spreads the jam on his toast - his breakfast for the day - as he focuses on whatever is happening on the screen.

His boyfriend sits across him at the counter, consuming his own meal. He isn’t watching the drama with Hongjoong, rather focused on his own phone. However, the older god does raise an eyebrow when he sees his lover too engrossed in the drama that he’s been continuously spreading the jam over and over on the same piece of bread for about two minutes now.

“Joong,” Seonghwa calls softly, but the younger god doesn’t hear him. “Perse, dear, you’re going to drop your toast.”

The change in name finally seems to get his attention as Hongjoong snaps out of it and faces his boyfriend, who simply gives him an amused look.

“Your toast,” Seonghwa gestures. “You’re going to end up dropping it with how distracted you are.”

“Am not,” Hongjoong denies. He vigorously scrapes the spoon even more just a few times out of pettiness and finally sets it down to eat the poor piece of toast.

“Sure you aren’t.” Seonghwa rolls his eyes fondly. “What are you watching anyway? You’re not the type to be interested in movies and dramas.”

“Mm,” Hongjoong chews for a bit before swallowing and replying. “It’s a Korean drama series from the mortal realm, a friend recommended it to me, and I’ve been wanting to watch it for sometime now anyway.” He adjusts the laptop around so that Seonghwa can see the screen as well.

“It’s quite popular,” He continues. “It’s called Strong Woman Do Bong Soon.”

Hongjoong explains the plot of the drama series as Seonghwa listens patiently. When he’s done, Seonghwa hums inquisitively.

“Sounds quite interesting, I suppose,” Seonghwa says. “Mortals seem to have more intriguing ideas when it comes to things like this.”

“Yeah?” Hongjoong says. “I really like the soundtracks they used, especially the main OST which I think is called ‘You Are My Garden’.”

Seonghwa makes a noise of acknowledgement before turning back to his phone. After scrolling for a while, he stops and looks back up again.

“Hey, have you seen this?” Seonghwa asks.

“Seen what?” Hongjoong says.

“The strawberry dress,” Seonghwa says, turning his phone to show the screen. “It’s gone pretty viral, I’ve been seeing it everywhere.”

Hongjoong presses pause on the drama and looks at the picture Seonghwa shows him.

“Ah, that dress,” He says. “Yeah, ever since Yeosang posted the pictures of him wearing it, everyone has been going crazy.” Hongjoong smiles amusedly at the memory of the beauty goddess barging into his house one day, demanding Hongjoong to help him with a beautiful background of carnation flowers for his pictures. Hongjoong loves his fiery friend, truly.

He’s busy musing in his thoughts that he almost misses Seonghwa next words.

“What?”

“Would you consider wearing it?” Seonghwa repeats his question, cocking his head to a side, a sort of curiosity shining in his eyes.

Hongjoong blinks. “You want to see me wearing the strawberry dress?”

Seonghwa nods in confirmation, and Hongjoong chuckles.

“I mean, sure,” Hongjoong shrugs. “I’m not particularly interested in the dress itself, but it’s cute so I guess I wouldn’t mind.”

“You don’t have to if you don't want to—”

“No, I do,” Hongjoong reassures. “I just never gave it a thought, that’s all.”

“If you say so.” Seonghwa says, still a bit hesitant. Hongjoong reaches out to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“You’re so cute, you know that.” Hongjoong coos.

“No, you.”

Seonghwa says as he takes Hongjoong’s hand in his and pretends to bite the goddess’ fingers. Said god squeals and snatches his hand back at once.

“What do you say to going on a picnic with me?” Hongjoong says suddenly. “I saw it in the drama, the main characters went on a cute picnic date, I wanna do it with you too. Plus, we haven’t gone on a date in like, ages.” His voice goes a little pouty at the end — how can anyone say no to a cute face like that?

“Of course, I’d love to.” Seonghwa smiles softly.

“Then it’s a date,” Hongjoong grins. “I’m not sure if the dress is still in stock, so I’ll probably go over to Yeosang and ask for his help, yeah?”

“Mmm, I look forward to it.”

* • * • * • * • *

Seonghwa is cleaning out the bookshelves when Hongjoong walks into the house, closing the door behind him and heading over to his boyfriend. Once he reaches the other, Hongjoong sets down the two large paper bags he was carrying on the coffee table. He takes his lover’s hand and brings him over to the couch and sits down.

“So,” Hongjoong grins, voice bright and cheerful. “I got the dress from him.”

Seonghwa smiles, lifting a hand up to fix the stray hairs in Hongjoong’s faded pink bangs. “That’s great to hear, did he say anything?”

“Oh yeah, he asked many questions.” Hongjoong snorted as he remembered how his morning had gone earlier.

It had been almost two weeks since Seonghwa had brought up the idea, both of them being too occupied with their jobs to have any sort of free time to themselves lately — of course, they were gods after all, and what with all the responsibilities that came with being the rulers of the underworld, their schedules often tended to clash with each other on more than one occasion.

As soon as he had gotten the time, Hongjoong had finally gotten around to asking his lovely friend for the dress. Needless to say, the goddess of beauty had bombarded him with several questions and fussed over the younger spring goddess, even promising a few thinly veiled threats towards the god of death - which Hongjoong liked to think were only half true.

_“Just because you two are officially together doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to spray neon paint on his car,” Yeosang threatens._

_“Babe, I’m sure Persephone will be fine,” Jongho tries to reassure his husband._

_“You’re only saying that because he is your uncle,” Yeosang huffs._

_“Okay, see when you put it like that…”_

_“I’m okay, really,” Hongjoong laughs fondly, he appreciates his friend’s protectiveness. “Living in the underworld isn’t as bad as you think, Yeo.”_

_However, it doesn’t seem to comfort the beauty goddess as he pouts while his lover tries to soothe him._

Back to the present, Hongjoong pulls out two gift boxes from the bags he was carrying and sets them down in front of him. Seonghwa watches him, tilting his head a bit in confusion at the number of boxes. Rather than questioning it though, he waits for Hongjoong to explain.

“So,” Hongjoong begins, taking the cover off one of the boxes. “Here’s the oh so famous strawberry dress…”

Inside the box lies the dress, folded neatly and surrounded by wrapping paper. Yeosang had to go through several connections before he could get a hold of one of the dresses, what with it being extremely high in demand currently.

“And here,” Hongjoong opens the other box. “Tada!”

Seonghwa’s mouth drops open in a soft “oh” as he stares at what’s inside the second box. In it is an (almost) exact replica of the strawberry dress folded similarly and surrounded by wrapping paper except … it was black in colour.

It was a black version of the original dress, with a few differences in the sleeves and hem but otherwise the perfect match for the pink one.

“I didn’t know there was a darker version of the dress.” Seonghwa says, confused but also intrigued.

“Yeah, me neither,” Hongjoong says. “This one belongs to Wooyoung actually, he was hanging out at Yeo’s place when I went.”

The sun god had been eager to offer Hongjoong his own dress after hearing the idea, even claiming that Hongjoong could keep it if he liked.

“He gave you both of them?”

When Hongjoong nods in confirmation, he continues. “So … you’re going to choose which one to wear?”

Seonghwa half wonders if Hongjoong wants him to choose for the younger instead, but he doesn’t say it out loud.

“Actually,” Hongjoong grins slyly. “The pink one is for me, as we agreed and this … is for you.”

The shocked look on Seonghwa’s face is amusing, and Hongjoong can’t help but feel endeared.

“What- you want me to wear it?” Seonghwa voices in disbelief.

“I’ll wear the pink strawberry dress, if you wear this one,” Hongjoong says, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. “Then we’ll both match, and we can go on our picnic date!”

Seonghwa doesn’t know what to say, he’s surprised — of course, he is, out of all the things Hongjoong could say, Seonghwa was not expecting to hear this. He looks over the dress once more, fingers reaching out to gently skim over the lace fabric.

It’s not that he’s against wearing it, it’s … he’s just never worn something like this before, especially not out in public. Hongjoong was the more gutsier one out of the two, often dressing up in floral or pastel skirts and flowy silk dresses. Seonghwa didn’t think he had the confidence to pull off such pretty outfits — heck, he’s pretty sure he’s never even worn a skirt in his entire life, not even in the privacy of his own house much less in public.

That doesn’t mean he’s not excited at the thought of it, though.

Hongjoong notices his hesitancy and reaches out to place his hand over Seonghwa’s.

“Of course, I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to.” Hongjoong reassures, giving him a gentle smile.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Seonghwa says. “I wasn’t expecting it, so I guess it just took me by surprise a little.”

Before Hongjoong can respond, he lifts up their interlocked hands and places a gentle peck on Hongjoong’s knuckles.

“I’ll wear it,” He continues, looking back up at Hongjoong and grinning, amused. “But don’t expect me to pull it off as good as you, yeah?”

“Oh please, you’re gonna look amazing.” Hongjoong grins back. “Can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction when they see you out wearing a dress.”

Seonghwa admits it’s bound to be quite the spectacle. The daunting, cold, impassive king of the underworld taking a scroll through the streets in a frilly black strawberry dress, with his little pink/faded red — Seonghwa still couldn’t put an exact name to the colour, settling on a mix of light red and coral pink — haired pixie of a goddess at his side, leaving blooming flowers in his wake. It was sure to be a sight that turned heads.

He chuckles at the thought before remembering something and voices out his concern. “Didn’t you say it was Wooyoung’s dress? Won’t it be small on me then?”

Hongjoong shrugs. “Nothing I can’t fix with a little bit of stitching, so don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

Seonghwa isn’t given a chance to say anymore as Hongjoong sets aside the boxes and promptly sits himself on the older god’s lap. Hongjoong loosely wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders, one hand playing with the tiny raven hairs at the base of his neck.

“I can’t wait for our date.” Hongjoong says, voice tinged with eagerness.

Seonghwa leans in to nuzzle his nose against Hongjoong’s. “Me neither.”

Both of them are excited, and maybe it’s a little silly to get this thrilled over something so trivial, but it’s been so long since they went out somewhere together, just the two of them. Their romantic picnic date couldn’t come any sooner.

* • * • * • * • *

The awaited day finally arrives, and the two gods are no less enthusiastic.

Seonghwa stands by the front door, cars keys and phone in one hand as he waits for the younger goddess. He hums a song as he waits — it was the song Hongjoong had mentioned before, the one from the drama. With his other hand, he plays with the lacy skirt of his dress.

Hongjoong had been true to his word and made some adjustments in the dress so that it would fit Seonghwa properly without feeling too tight or suffocated. Seonghwa has to admit, the dress looks lovely on him, ending just above his ankles and accentuating his figure. The shoulders were just a tad bit tight, but not so much that it was insufferable, and the ribbons around the waist were wrapped snugly. Hongjoong did a good job.

Speaking of him, the spring goddess turns around the corner just then, picnic basket in hand and a straw hat perched on top of his head.

Seonghwa feels all his breath snatched away at the sight of his lover.

Hongjoong looks breathtaking (literally) in the soft pink dress, highlighting his tiny waist and hugging his frame nicely. He had braided an array of flowers into his hair — daisies, periwinkles and a few baby’s breaths, Seonghwa notes. A dainty white choker sat snugly on Hongjoong’s neck, adorned with pink camellias and lush peonies as the ribbons fell down to his upper chest, which was revealed due to the low v-cut of the dress. To pair it off, he wore a matching flower bracelet on his right hand. He had even done his makeup to match, having incorporated tiny strawberry flowers on the corners of his eyelids and even across his cheekbones to imitate freckles.

Seonghwa doesn’t know how he got this lucky to have a gorgeous creature such as Kim Hongjoong to be with him at his side, his boyfriend.

Seonghwa is still lost in a trance as Hongjoong comes up to him and smiles.

“See? I told you you’d look amazing.” Hongjoong praises.

“Says you,” Seonghwa fondly rolls his eyes. “You look ethereal as always, my goddess.”

Hongjoong beams shyly in response, pink colour spreading across his cheeks at the compliment. “I try my best.”

“Ready to go?”

“Wait!”

Hongjoong fishes around his dress pocket for something and takes it out, reaching up at Seonghwa on his tippy toes once he finds the object. He wraps the choker around Seonghwa’s neck and fastens the clip, stepping back and admiring the view. The black lace looks stunning on Seonghwa’s neck, with tiny black jewels hanging and a small crimson rose placed in the middle.

“Now we’re ready.” Hongjoong says, eyes sparkling in satisfaction at his work. Hongjoong looks so adorable, Seonghwa can’t help but coo internally at his cuteness.

They make their way out the door and head for Seonghwa’s car. Just as they’re about to, Seonghwa sees a flash of purple above, making its way towards them. Seonghwa squints his eyes.

“Is that—?”

“Hongjoongie~!!”

Neither of them are able to form a proper response in time before Hongjoong gets the breath smacked out of his lungs and an armful of a purple haired god.

“Sannie?” Hongjoong breathes out, having the air knocked out of him as the other god had quite literally crashed into his arms. “What are you doing here?”

The messenger god leans back from where he was hugging Hongjoong and grins, eyes mischievous and deep dimples decorating his cheeks — he really is quite the heartthrob. If Hongjoong wasn’t already ocean deep in love with Seonghwa, he just may have fallen for the crafty god’s charms. Emphasis on the ‘may’.

“I came to deliver mail to someone here,” San says. “But then I thought I might visit you while I was at it.”

San is a close friend of Hongjoong’s, and a very affectionate one at that. He can be very playful at times, but Hongjoong knows how much kindness the other god has in him.

San leans back to have a proper look at the spring goddess and awes at the sight. “Oh, you look so pretty,” San gushes. “What a cutie you are, the prettiest flower in the universe.”

Hongjoong laughs. “Don’t let Yeosang hear you say that.”

“It’s still true, though,” San winks. “Are you going on a date?”

The sound of a throat clearing makes San unlatch himself from Hongjoong and turn around. His eyes and mouth open wide at the sight of the god of the dead, who seemed to look embarrassed now that the attention was on him.

“Now that’s a sight you don’t see everyday,” San whistles, giving Seonghwa a look over. “Don’t you look stunning.”

He has a few more choice of words to say but keeps them to himself lest he strike a nerve from the older god.

“Thank you, San,” Seonghwa says wryly, not knowing exactly how to react to the compliment. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we will be on our way.”

“Of course,” San smiles, cheery. “Don’t let me stop you from enjoying your little date, have fun Hongjoongie~”

With that, the messenger god waves and takes his leave, soaring back to where he came from. Seonghwa and Hongjoong stare after him for a second before Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong.

“Shall we?”

The car ride to their destination is uneventful, but they both enjoy the peace. Hongjoong looks out through the window from where he was sitting in the passenger seat, watching as they pass the gates of the underworld to the high buildings of the city and then to the trees swaying to the wind on the streets.

The place they are going to is a riverbank nearby a park, where they can see a few other gods and nymphs hanging around. As soon as they step out of the car and make their way to the riverbank, they manage to garner the attention of every being/creature in the velocity.

Hushed whispers and exclaims can be heard as the two rulers of the underworld scroll through the park hand in hand, their dresses flowing prettily as they go. Some of the onlookers have the decency to at least avert their gaze or be subtle but others just seem to blatantly gawk in awe and disbelief.

Seonghwa, while a bit nervous, doesn’t let the staring or whispering get to him though — he’s the king of the underworld, he’s heard enough gossip and rumors about him to last a lifetime. If anything, it’s quite amusing, and Hongjoong seems to think the same as well.

Ignoring their little audience, they decide to sit at a spot just above the riverbank, giving them a perfect view of the lakeside scenery. They settle down and begin to arrange their picnic set, careful not to trip or step in the dresses.

Soon, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are enjoying their date, eating the wide variety of fruits, snacks and berries Hongjoong brought and even feeding each other strawberries — because _of course_ , Hongjoong brought strawberries _“It would be pointless not to!”_

Hongjoong laughs as he smears a bit of chocolate on the corner of Seonghwa’s lips while trying to feed him a strawberry.

“Look what you did,” Hongjoong scolds, zero malice in his words and full of fondness. “Now your face got messed up.”

He lifts his hand up to wipe the smear away with a tissue. Seonghwa waits until he’s done before he takes Hongjoong’s wrist.

“Mm, I think you missed a spot.” Seonghwa says, voice full of mirth.

“Oh really,” Hongjoong teases back. “Do tell.”

Seonghwa leans forward then, capturing Hongjoong’s lips in a sweet kiss, careful not to mess up the flowers decorating the goddess’ face. He pulls back after a beat, and enjoys the way Hongjoong turns pink from his ears to neck. “There.”

“You are unbelievable.” Hongjoong huffs, lips turning into a pout.

It’s too cute to resist, and Seonghwa can’t stop himself from pinching the younger’s cheeks and pressing another soft kiss on his pouty lips.

“Can you blame me?” Seonghwa lifts his face to kiss behind Hongjoong’s ear, knowing how sensitive it was and gently brushing his teeth over the lobe. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

Hongjoong shivers slightly, but leans into the touch.

“Mmh,” Hongjoong glances up to look at the lakeview. “Oh, look, the sun is setting!”

He says excitedly, nudging Seonghwa to look at the beautiful scenery with him.

“Have you ever watched the sunset?” Hongjoong asks.

“Hmm, not that I remember of, no,” Seonghwa says. “It’s always night in the underworld, so I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.”

“Oh,” Hongjoong pauses before saying, “Well, now you do. And you get to watch it with me.”

Hongjoong cuddles into Seonghwa’s side, hair getting mussed up a little but he didn’t seem to mind.

“That, I do.” A smile pulls at Seonghwa’s lips as he holds Hongjoong against his side.

They sit in silence for a while, just leaning against each other and admiring the view before them. It’s peaceful, birds chirping in the distance, laughter and small chatter filling the air as adults and children alike stroll through the park.

Seonghwa switches his gaze from the sunset to look over at the beautiful being next to him.

_It’s warm, whenever I think of you, I’m happy._

Honjoong turns to him and smiles brightly, colors of orange and red illuminating his face and forming a beautiful halo — and Seonghwa thinks, yeah.

Yeah, he would do anything if it meant he got to keep that dazzling smile.

Seonghwa reaches out and takes Hongjoong’s hand in his, standing up and bringing the other with him. Hongjoong looks at him confused, letting out a yelp when Seonghwa wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in closer.

“Wha- Seonghwa what—”

Seonghwa simply grins in response. “Dance with me?”

Hongjoong huffs out a laugh and looks at him incredulously. “You really want to dance now? Right here?”

“Yes.”

“I—” Hongjoong bites his lip.

He has to avert his eyes from the older’s gaze, and glances around him for any passersby before looking back at Seonghwa.

“Okay, let’s dance.”

Hongjoong rests an arm on Seonghwa’s shoulder as Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s other hand in his. There’s no music, so they sway in tune to a familiar melody that Seonghwa hums. They continue to dance in the field of lavenders until they lose track of time, sometimes accidentally stepping on the other’s feet and laughter filling the air.

_Just thinking about holding you makes a smile spread on my face._

At one point, Seonghwa spins Hongjoong around, their skirts twirling along with the motion. Hongjoong laughs loud and bright like the sun, an array of flowers tangled up messily in his coral pink hair, bangs falling over his eyes, and strawberry blush dusting his cheeks.

_You colour my world._

Yeah, Seonghwa is truly and utterly whipped, head over heels in love, whatever you call it — as he fondly gazes at the beautiful sight of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop writing up new fics out of the blue and work on your current wips challenge: failed
> 
> Just to clear up in case anyone got confused/curious, here's the characters for the other members:  
> Yeosang: Aphrodite  
> Wooyoung: Apollo  
> Jongho: Ares  
> San: Hermes  
> Yungi aren't mentioned but I liked to imagine Yunho as Artemis and Mingi as Dionysus
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated ^^


End file.
